The invention relates to a dishwasher.
DE 83 35 417 U1 discloses a dishwasher having a crockery basket comprising a storage tray for items to be washed. The storage tray for items to be washed can be attached at a distance from a crockery basket base to a crockery basket side wall. The storage tray comprises hooks which are arranged along a bearing strut and by means of which the storage tray can be swivel-mounted on a cross wire of the crockery basket. In its swiveled-down usage position it is possible to place pieces of crockery, for example cups, eggcups or glasses between the storage tray for items to be washed and the crockery basket base, while on the top side of the storage tray for items to be washed it is additionally possible to store items of cutlery.